


Leading the Blind

by pairatime



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: It was only a matter of time until the big one, but nothing can stop Zero and Jude, not even an earthquake.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest, Zude





	Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest, winter of 2020

“Can you believe that quake this morning,” Zero asked, spinning a ball on his finger tip as he walked into the EVP office. “think we’ll get another?”

“Maybe, aftershocks are common,” Jude said, barely looking up from his computer, “why aren’t you on the floor, practice should have started?”

“Coach and half the team are stuck in all the traffic the quake caused. They didn’t come in early to trade blowjobs in the locker room with their boyfriend after all,” Zero explained with a smirk.

“Gideon,” Jude half scolded, jumping up and closing his office door as he looked at Zero, “if you want it to happen again keep quiet about it,” he said, shaking his head even as he pulled Zero to him and into a kiss.

“Rock my world,” Zero whispered as the kiss broke before frowning when some knickknack crashed to the floor, “what the hell.”

“Doorway,” Jude yelled as he pulled Zero toward the door-not seeing the heavy light swinging toward the back of his head.

“Jude,” Zero yelled as he shoved the other man out of the way before diving after him-mere seconds to late.

“Gideon,” Jude cried out as he grabbed the dazed basketball player’s arms and pulled him into the relative safely of the doorway as ceiling tiles and other things crashed to the floor around them. “Gideon, look at me, say something,” Jude said franticly as he pulled Zero onto his lap.

“Fuck, watch the head,” Zero groaned a few moments later, as he blinked and rubbed at his eyes, “those lights hit damn hard,” he complained.

“Thank god you’re okay. Never do that again Gideon. You scared me.” Jude said as he let out a breathe and slumped against the door jamb.

“Then don’t stand in the way of falling crap, because I will take the hit every time stupid,” Zero said with a sexy smirk as he pushed himself up and felt for the sides of Jude’s face, returning the kiss from before.

“And I’ll worry every time,” Jude said as their lips parted. “Now we need to find our way out of here. There’s an emergency exit just down the hall,” Jude said as the two stood up.

“You sure, aren’t we supposed to stay put or something? How would we even find our way in the dark, because I heard a lot of stuff crashing out there,” Zero said, nodding toward the hall.

“What do you mean the dark,” Jude asked as he looked between the-bright- fluorescent light dangling in the middle of his office to the colorful neon lights coming in from the hall.

“It’s pitch black…it’s not dark, it’s not-Jude,” Zero broke off as he started breathing fast.

“I’ve got you Gideon,” Jude said, holding his lover tight, “We’ll get you out of here and it’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Just focus to my voice,” Jude said as he felt Zero grabbing tighter.

Whispering steadily into Zero’s ear neither man moved for a long time until a loud crash was heard in the district and the whole building rumble.

“I know you just want to stay here but, we need to get out, to the parking lot, away from the building,” Jude stated calmly to Zero.

“Aren’t we supposed to wait for like EMTs or something,” Zero asked, his head resting on Jude’s shoulder.

“Ah, probably, and if I knew the building we were in was built to code I’d say let’s stay put but given the state of my office I’m wondering how many corners were cut when the arena went up,” Jude said as he looked at the sheared off end of a steel beam that was slowly dipping into his office, taking the ceiling-and who knows what else- with it.

Letting out a deep breath Zero nodded, “I trust you. Lead the way, you are the boss after all,” he added with a smirk and a kiss.

“Really? Now? Does nothing slow you down,” Jude asked with a light laugh, wrapped one arms over Zero’s shoulder as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and slowly made their way into the hall.

“You are the only thing that slows me down,” Zero commented as he followed Jude’s guiding hand, “couple hours in bed with you and I’m cool, for an hour or so,” he joked.

“Not quite how I remember last night,” Jude joked back as he lead them around broken glass and wall paneling and toward the green glow of the exit sign. 

“Then you are miss remembering last night. Did you hit your head or some-,” Zero started before cutting off his joke, “that jokes not so funny anymore.”

“It was never funny. I just didn’t have the heart to tell you Gideon,” Jude answered back as navigated them around a large chuck of ceiling that had blocked half the hall, “and we’re almost-“ he started to announce just as the world began to quake again.

“Jude,” Zero called out as he tried to cling onto Jude even as Jude pushed Zero toward the wall and away from the broken chucks of ceiling that started raining down.

One of them slamming into Jude and sending him sprawling to the grown with a cry almost lost within the sound of the rubble.

“Jude! Where? Jude!” Zero cried as he cast his arms about, keeping one leg pressed against the crumbled remains of the arena walls, “Jude, answer me. Jude,” he called his, terror filling his voice searched.

“I’m here, Gideon, I’m here,” Jude said through a cough, blinking as he pushed himself off the ground, grabbing one of Zero’s hands with his own while his other hand went to his side.

“I though-I. Don’t leave me. I can’t,” Zero demanded in relief, his voice raw and hoarse, while he groped his way up Jude’s arm until he could wrap his arms around his lover.

“I would never leave you,” Jude answered, his voice just as rough as he held on tight, leaning into the other man.

“No, you wouldn’t. You never have. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jude. You can’t-” Zero all but begged as he grabbed tighter.

“No so tight,” Jude hissed as he pushed against Zero’s hand, “I think I hit something as I fell,” he explained, as he shifted more weight toward the side leaning into Zero.

“I’ve got you, always,” Zero said as he took the weight. “You say which way and I’ll get us there,” Zero stated calm as he squared his shoulders and looked around with his sightless eyes.

“Little to the left and about ten feet. We’ll be at the door,” Jude said as the pair started to move.

“We’ve got this. I knew we were unstoppable together,” Zero said as they Jude signaled him to stop.

“Not even an earthquake can keep us down,” Jude said with a shallow chuckle. “I wouldn’t want to go through it with anyone else Gideon,” he added as he reached out, guiding Zero’s hand to the bar before they both pushed.

“Team Zero forever,” Zero echoed as he walked them through the door and into the open air.


End file.
